TOW jack and erica found that they were adopted
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: this is about 2nd generation of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.
1. Chapter 1

{IN THE YEAR 2024}

CHARACTERS :

1} Erica : She is 60% like Monica. Though she hates cooking...her room is a mess but she is just like Monica. She loves playing video games ... she wants to be an actress and ...Okay I was wrong..she is 40 % like her mom. And yes ........ she is a terrible shopaholic. Now I think she is 20 % like just had a terrible break-up and just like the others she is in New York for her summer vacations

2} Jack : He hadnt had terrible thanks-giving as a child......may be that explains why he didnt had the legendary wit of Chandler. But he was popular with just say he was 20 % Joey + 20 % Chandler + 20% Ross + 20% Rachel + 20 % Monica + 20 % Pheebs. I think that adds up to 120 %.Aniways , just like me Jack too was weak in Maths. He had terrible SAT scores.

3} Regina Phalange : She was Pheebs and Mike's daughter. Pheebs had a tough childhood and Mike was a really good dad.. They did their best but something went wrong. Regina has just been out from REHAB

4}Emma : She was Ross and Rachel's sweetheart. Ross and Rachel got a divorce when Emma was 9. And she blamed them for her troubled childhood.

5} Ted : Joey and Alex's only son. He was in a terrible accident three months ago. Now he was recovering slowly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE HOMECOMING

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SINCE THEY ALL WERE STRUGGLING WITH ONE PROBLEM OR THE OTHER , AND THEY NEEDED A BREAK......HERE ARE THE 'FIVE'.

AT CENTRAL PERK:

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erica : "There's nothing to tell, he was just some guy I slept with."

Emma : " Was his name Rocky?"

Erica : " How do you know that?"

Emma : " You still have his name tattooed on your left hand. "

Jack : " So.. you can read person's tattooes."

Emma : " What?"

Erica : " He is trying to make a joke. "

Ted : " That was a joke?"

Erica : " Yeah. And that was one of the reasons why his girlfriend went from ' Jack has a great ass' to ' He is a Jack ass ' in 48 hours."

Regina : " Can I have another cigaratte please."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

IF YOU LIKE THIS DO TELL ME.

I AM NOT SURE TO CONTINUE THE STORY.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MAY BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

{three days later}

{Its almost mid-night. Jack was watching a movie when his phone rings.}

{Its Emma}

Emma : " Jack....is it you?"

Jack : " Mona....is it you?"

Emma : " No silly . Its me Emma."

Jack : " Emma who?"

Emma : " My parents divorced when I was nine."

Jack : " Are you a girl version of my dad? Did your parents divorced on Thanksgiving."

Emma : " Bye."

{Just then Erica enters.}

Jack : " Why did'nt you knocked at the gate ? What if I was.................."

Erica : " ...............Masturbating?"

Jack : "Dont you dare complete my sentences or I will.........."

Erica : " ...............start crying."

Jack : " And why are you almost naked in my room at midnight?"

Erica : " I am your sister."

Jack : " Try to understand. I am not your sister."

Erica : " What?"

Jack : " I am your brother and.............."

Erica : " And you have a penis which is..............."

Jack : " I was watching a porn movie."

Erica : " You are watching Harry Potter."

Jack : " Why are you here?"

Erica : " I think we are adopted."

Jack : " That explains be thats why Mom loves me more than you."

Erica : " Dont you get it? We both may be adopted."

Jack : " I am sure you are adopted. Not me."

Erica : " We are twins."

Jack : " What makes you think that you are adopted.?"

Erica : " I am not sure. Will tell you tomorrow."

WILL BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

{ONE DAY LATER}

{SINCE THEIR PARENTS INSISTED , THE KIDS ARE BACK AT CENTRAL PERK}

Ted : " Whats so great about this place."

Regina : " Look at that cute guy over there."

Emma : " He is cute."

Jack : " Ted..I think you found your answer. All cute guys come to this place."

Erica : " Jack..... Mom and Dad hanged here a lot. May be someone here still remembers them. They can tell us whether we were adopted or not...."

Regina : " Who was adopted?"

Erica : " I think we were adopted."

Jack : " Stop it Erica ......"

Regina : " Back then some Angelina Jolie had popularised adoption."

Ted : " Was I adopted too?"

Emma : " I wish I was adopted."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
